


Of Saxifrage and Ivy Berries |AU|

by SheepFace



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An excuse for me to write Bram, Canon Gay Character, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Group Therapy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Other, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Panic Attacks, Physical Therapy, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reconciliation, Recovery, Slow Burn, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tags May Change, The alters may make an appearance at some point, They all get much needed therapy, They all need hugs, and will eventually get them, maybe eventual smut, specifically Alex Jay and Brian are still alive, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepFace/pseuds/SheepFace
Summary: By all means, they shouldn't be alive after the injuries they sustained. And even if they are, they should be in jail. Alex has enough blood on his hands to warrant the death penalty, and the others aren't faring much better.And yet, despite the odds, Jay is sitting awkwardly in front of a camera, months after he was supposed to have died. Brian is in an adjacent room, confined to his bed, broken in both body and spirit. Alex is suppressing his thoughts and feelings. And Tim is completely and utterly exhausted trying to keep his little family from falling apart all over again. They're all one another have left.
Relationships: Brian/Jay (Marble Hornets), Brian/Jay/Timothy "Tim" W., Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas/Timothy “Tim” Wright, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Of Saxifrage and Ivy Berries |AU|

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first full length fic I have ever attempted to make! Forgive the lame summary. I have no idea if this is going to be of any quality or not.

Jay was all shaky hands and the inability to stay still.

Despite him feeling most safe when he was on camera no more than a few months ago, it still felt uncomfortable and weird when the camera was on himself. His big blue eyes gazing toward the floor as he psyched himself up and ran through all he needed to say once more, before holding his breath and meeting the lens of the camera.

“Hey.” He said lamely to the camera. To what would be his audience, no doubt they would be floored at this- for how long were they under the impression that he- _all of them,_ were dead except Tim and Jess?

“I, uh, I know this is really weird. Considering what happened the last time you saw me.” He continued, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand,

“Hear me out, because this is going to be a long story.” He preceded, before taking a deep breath. Time to dive into the thick of it,

“Against all odds, we survived.” He smiled painfully, “Barely.” He added,

“Tim got the calls when he was almost too far out. First mine, I had uh, just woken up after the surgery. Guess some kids heard the gunshot and found me. I- I don’t even know how, I thought it took me to Tim’s house after I lost consciousness, but who the hell knows.” He chuckled bitterly.

“I was still pretty out of it, but there was only one person I could ask them to call. I didn’t know what had happened, and everything just went so fast after that- Fuck- Brian was found two days after he fell. Tim was one of his emergency contacts I think. He was in _bad_ shape. They said, a few more hours, and he might not have made it.” Jay said somberly, “It’s hard even seeing him now. The doctors said he still has a long way to go before he’s recovered, and longer until he’ll be able to walk again.”

“The pieces started falling more into place when the police were investigating Alex’s incident. He was in the ICU for weeks. Alex snitched, the video evidence and fingerprints confirmed their suspicions enough. Tim was arrested when he visited me one day. Walked out of the hospital in cuffs.”

“The charges were stacked on him, everything from attempted murder to the fucking petty trespassing. None of us fared much better. Alex was looking at multiple counts of attempted murder and just- flat out murder, Brian was looking at assault, stalking, and kidnapping charges. I guess I got off fairly easy with just some trespassing.” He frowned.

“We- uh- were needlessly to say, in deep shit. There was no way hospital bills were getting paid, Brian needed surgeries to even have any chance of walking again, The others were looking at prison sentences. But. Obviously, that didn’t happen.” He swallowed,

“We have, a uh, certain group of people to thank for that. For swooping in and saving our asses. We can’t disclose who they are because of legal reasons, but if you’re out there watching... You know who you are. They had proof, of that _thing’s_ existence. Good lawyers, and money. Tim and Alex weren’t convinced at first, said there had to be a catch. They basically told us, tell them everything we know about it and its influence, and we’d be covered. Had to sign a lot of contracts, I’ve never looked at my own name so many times before.”

“But, I’d never take it back. The courtroom was still a difficult one to conquer, but almost all charges got lifted, and they- they paid our hospital bills and Brian’s surgeries. They didn’t have to, but they did.” His eyes glazed over with threatened tears, “We were on our own after that, though. We told them all we knew, and we parted ways with an oath to never disclose information about their organization.”

“We left Alabama behind as soon as we could, after Brian's surgeries. He might still need another one or two, it just depends on how well he heals on his own and if everything heals the correct way I guess. Things were really, really slim for a while. We were back to the motel life for a little bit, Tim got a job and Alex and I did too after our recovery. A few months later, we got an apartment. One of those, uh, full ones too, not one of the half houses or complexes, it’s nice.” He itched at his arm idly,

“Tim managed to land a job in paving, I guess it helps that he has a background in construction work. Pays pretty good. Physically demanding, but he has winters off. Alex works at a convenience store down the road. I work in a little farmers market store, I kind of want to make a garden when it gets a little warmer, we sell a lot of seeds in there and I think a hobby could do me some good.”

“Brian’s still mainly house ridden. He broke his pelvis and femur in the fall, not to mention the concussion. He’s still very... Effected, from everything. Tim says he’s lost his light. I think he’s flickering. Sometimes I can see it in his eyes. He’s still got that brightness in him.”

“I think he’s scared. All we can do is give him time.” He admitted, speaking gently. It saddens him, to see the man that was once all smiles and laughs, a complete social butterfly, reduced to what he had been and what he was now. Though he still felt a little angry over being led in circles and stalked, he tried his best to let go of those thoughts. None of them were in the right mind, and none of them were innocent. He was cornered, and now he couldn’t run away. He had to face his fears and the reality of the situation. No more running and hiding.

“I, uh, I guess that’s it for now.” Jay blinked, “Things are getting better. Slowly, but surely. And you’ll get to see that, too. I’m documenting out progress as a sort of, I don’t know, just something to do.” He shrugged, “Maybe it’ll help.”

Unsure what note to leave off on, he just gave the camera an awkward nod and a wave, before reaching forward to end the recording.


End file.
